


X-men Supreme: Bobby and Kitty's First Time

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. Bobby and Kitty have shaky yet growing relationship. One night, they take it to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Bobby and Kitty's First Time

**X-men Supreme Cutscene  
Bobby and Kitty's First Time **

* * *

**AN: This story is another cut scene from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. You can find a link to my website which contains the full series in my profile. This scene takes place before Issue 52: District X Part 1. This isn't an extension of a particular scene. It's just something that happened off-panel in between issues. This scene covers all the graphic details that weren't shown.**

**Warning: The content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters and I make no money off of this. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I strongly urge you to take the time to review. Please post your comments on the website or send me your feedback directly at marvelmaster616@hotmail.com. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Kitty’s Room – Bobby and Kitty’s First Time (AN: Takes Place Before Issue 52)**

Tonight was a big night for Kitty Pryde. Tonight, it was going to happen. She was going to lose her virginity. She had been obsessing over it for quite a while now. It wasn’t just typical teenage hormones. Ever since she arrived at the X-men, she felt somewhat left out. She was the only one who hadn’t been in a relationship and hadn’t had sex. Everybody else talked and dwelled about these sort of things while she was left on the outside looking in. That was finally going to change.

So far she filled one of those voids. She found herself in an unexpected relationship with Bobby Drake. Since his breakup with Lorna, they had developed some interesting chemistry to say the least. That chemistry turned into something deeper. They had been exploring it for a while now and it felt like the right time to take this step.

“Kitty? Hey Kitty, are you ready?” came the anxious voice of Bobby Drake from the other side of her bathroom door.

“Just a minute!” she replied, “I’m…freshening up.”

“Freshening up?” he replied in an amused tone, “Right, like we’re suddenly in a 50s sitcom.”

Kitty resisted the urge to respond with a quip. She was about to have sex with this guy. She didn’t need to set the mood by arguing with them. She had been in the bathroom getting herself ready for the last thirty minutes. She had applied some special lipstick that Jean gave her. She also used some makeup that Miss Munroe provided. Both women had been very nice about preparing her for this night. They told her what to expect, how to handle herself, and how to get the most out of it. They also helped her work out details like birth control, getting special implants that would ease her safety concerns. Now the rest was on her shoulders.

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror, Kitty looked at her reflection with nervous intent. She was wearing a light blue bathrobe. Underneath she had nothing on but a pair of white panties. For a moment she clung to her robe, as if to brace herself for what she was about to experience.

_‘Enough stalling! You can do this, Pryde. You’re an X-man for crying out loud! An X-man who has stared down Magneto, Sinister, and the end of the world! Engaging in a simple biological act with your boyfriend shouldn’t be this nerve-racking. Just suck it up, go in there, and enjoy it. With the way things go here in the X-men, you may not get too many chances.’_

It was that final thought that settled her down. It wasn’t a pleasant notion, the dangers of the X-men and how they could easily catch up with her. She couldn’t approach this like a typical teenager because she wasn’t typical. She was an X-man. These experiences were fleeting. If they were to be enjoyed, it was important to take chances and make the most of them.

Taking a deep breath, Kitty let her robe fall off her body. Now in just her panties, she took in her semi-nude body. Her breasts had grown a bit since she joined the X-men. Her training had helped her keep tone and fit. She also let her hair down so that it accentuated her feminine posture. By all accounts, she was ready to become a woman.

“I’m ready, Bobby!” she called out, smiling at her reflection in the mirror one last time.

The young woman put on her sexiest poise and stepped out of her bathroom. She entered her room to find Bobby casually sitting on her bed in his boxers, juggling a couple of snow balls. When she entered the room, he was immediately taken. He was so taken he dropped his snowballs and stared longingly towards her with a somewhat goofy look that Kitty couldn’t help but find humorous.

“You almost look shocked. I didn’t keep you waiting _that_ long, did I?” she teased.

“Uh…no,” he said sheepishly, “I just…didn’t expect you to come out this naked already.”

“Why not? You’re already in your boxers.”

“That’s different. I’m a guy and I’ve done this before. And you’re…you know.”

“A virgin?” said Kitty as she sensually walked up to her lover, “Yeah, I know. Believe me, I’ve been painfully aware of that for some time now. Tonight, I hope to change all that. This is where you come in.”

Showing more confidence than most young women in this situation, Kitty slipped into Bobby’s waiting grasp and snaked her arms around his neck. She gave him a nice sensual kiss, allowing her bare skin to press up against his. It caught Bobby a little off guard, but not for long. Within moments he was kissing back, placing his hands on her hips and feeling up her womanly curves.

This first gesture got their passions flowing. The hot touch of their naked skin triggered some early arousal. Kitty felt her lower areas heat up while Bobby’s boxers grew uncomfortably tight. They took it a bit slow, but Kitty wasn’t looking to be patient. She had never been one to beat around the bush. That extended to her first sexual experience. She abruptly parted from the kiss, staying within Bobby’s while she laid out her feelings for this important night.

“For the record…I didn’t plan on being a virgin through high school,” she told him, “I always thought this would happen on my prom night or something.”

“Glad to hear you’re so _open-minded_ ,” said Bobby coyly, “We don’t have proms here at the institute, but if you want we could pretend we just got back from the dance and slipped out of our itchy dress clothes.”

“So now we’re role playing? I think we’re getting a little ahead of ourselves.”

“I’m just putting it out there…figuratively speaking,” he said, “I went through this with Lorna too. First times are always tricky. Whatever will make it easier, I’m willing to do.”

“Aw that’s probably the most mature thing I’ve ever heard you say,” said Kitty with a tender gesture.

Bobby grinned under her warm touch. Kitty enjoyed it too, feeling a warm tingle as his hands found their way to her butt. It was different, hearing him sound so understanding. The anticipation of sex was an even more powerful lure than she imagined.

“How about this…we’ll treat it like our prom night, but not play the roles,” she said, “As such, I’m perfectly fine with getting in the bed, getting naked, and having sex.”

“Mmm…in this case I appreciate your utter lack of subtlety,” said Bobby with a bigger grin.

“I’m sure you’ll appreciate it even more once before this night is done.”

They shared a brief round of laughter before coming together in another kiss. This time it was deeper and full of burning desire. Hands were allowed to roam and arousal was around to build. Bobby felt up along her toned feminine frame while Kitty trailed her hands over his shoulders and arms. As their kissing and touching got more heated, they started making their way to the bed. Kitty, being the more nervous one, almost gave out before they reached it. Bobby managed to catch her, lift her up in his arms, and lay her down with lustful intent.

Now with Bobby on top and Kitty keeping a firm grip on him, they thoroughly explored each others’ bodies. They kissed fervently and made out, allowing their hands to roam. Bobby gave a lot of attention to her breasts, evoking deep moans and building the arousal. Kitty shifted her legs around, grinding her pelvis against his to build up his arousal as well. She also raked her hands over his shoulders and back, getting a nice feel for his manly flesh. After several minutes of building up the feeling, Bobby took it a step further.

“Lie back and relax,” he told her in a soft tone, “I’m going to take your panties off now. And I’m going to throw in a little treat.”

“Mmm…do what you need to do, Iceboy,” Kitty teased.

Letting his experience guide him, Bobby trailed his lips down her neck and over her breasts. He threw in a few licks around her erect nipples, evoking more gasps from his lover. As she was panting with intent, he grasped the sides of her panties. With the understanding that Kitty was a virgin, he slid them off slowly to reveal the soft folds of her pussy. She showed a touch of embarrassment at first, shifting a bit as Bobby admired her womanhood. That embarrassment quickly faded when he trailed his lips further down and started licking her moistened folds.

“Ohhhhhh…” Kitty moaned.

“Mmm…you taste good.”

Pushing her thighs apart a bit, Bobby plunged his tongue into the depths her vagina. Kitty was pretty aroused already. Her folds were nice and moist and her clit was nicely swollen. He remembered some of the tricks he learned with Lorna and put them to good use. He rubbed his thumb over her clit while slightly parting her folds so he could lick up her slit. Kitty’s body shifted abruptly at times, shoving his face back roughly at one point. It was a new sensation and she was still adjusting. However, it didn’t take long for her to want more.

“Enough with the teasing! Let’s do it already!” gasped Kitty, her tone almost commanding in it’s fortitude.

“You sure you’re ready? The next part may hurt a little,” said Bobby as he looked up from her pussy.

“I’m an X-man! I can take pain! Now quit stalling and get those boxers off!”

Kitty blunt nature was convenient for once. Bobby didn’t have to be coy our charming. He just had to give her what she wanted. Rising up onto his knees, he removed his boxers. His penis was fully erect and his mind consumed with lust. He wanted this girl and she wanted him.

He gave Kitty a moment to prepare herself as he got into position. He remained upright a bit, lifting one of her legs up a bit and guiding his dick to her wet entrance. He rubbed the tip around the outer edges of her folds, waiting until he sensed she was ready. Upon seeing that wanting look in her eyes, Bobby made the next move. He carefully inserted his member into her womanly folds. He saw her expression contort awkwardly as she took in this new feeling. He kept it slow, allowing plenty of time for her inner walls to stretch and adjust. There was clearly some discomfort. When he reached her hymen, he stopped for a moment.

“Here it comes…” he warned her.

Upon thrusting further, he tore her hymen. Kitty let out a sharp gasp, feeling a shot of pain through her insights.

“Ungh!” she grunted.

“Take it easy, Kitty. It gets better,” Bobby assured her.

Kitty’s face was still shifting from all these new sensations. Bobby didn’t let it get too awkward and started moving his hips, working his member in and out of her tight pussy. He quickly lost himself in the feeling. The hot, tight feeling around his dick was intoxicating. He was tempted to go harder, but kept it steady for Kitty’s sake. Sensing she was still struggling to adjust, he slipped his hand down to her clit and started rubbing it. This was something Scott told him helped girls on their first time. With a few gentle rubs it seemed to have a quick effect.

“Uh-ungh-uh-ohhhhhhh!” gasped Kitty more blissfully, “It-it’s starting to feel good! Oooohhhh it’s starting to feel _real_ good!”

“Uh-uh-mmmmm yeah! So good! So nice and tight!” grunted Bobby.

As Kitty’s discomfort turned to pleasure, the pace quickened. Bobby worked his hips back and forth with more vigor, thrusting his dick into her more fervently. At one point Kitty reached down and helped rub her clit as well, adding to the powerful feeling and helping them establish a strong rhythm.

The bed was soon rocking. Bobby adjusted himself so that he more on top of her, allowing his manly form to glide over Kitty’s naked skin through each movement. She embraced him fervently, digging her nails into his shoulder and vigorously kissing him through their heated humping. It wasn’t too fast. Kitty still had to get used to this feeling. But there was plenty of blissful pleasure between them. They were soon lost in a daze of lust and passion, savoring this sensual feeling for all it’s worth.

They maintained this heated pace for about fifteen minutes. Bobby kept his fervent thrusts in check, making sure he held out and didn’t peak before she did. This was Kitty’s first time. She deserved to have the first orgasm. The feeling soon built up. Between his fervent thrusting and the constant clitoral stimulation, she approached her climax quicker than she expected. She made this apparent when she dug her nails into Bobby’s skin more deeply and let out sharper cries of ecstasy.

“OH-OH-OHHHHH BOBBY! I-I’M GONNA CUM! I’M GONNA CUM!” she panted.

“Uh-uh-yeah? Then do it!” he grinned in between his trusting, “I want you to cum!”

Bobby adjusted their position a bit, rising up and shifting Kitty’s legs so that they were arched over his shoulders. At this angle he could thrust in nice and deep. His pelvis rhythmically smacked into hers, drawing her closer to the brink. He watched her face tense as the sensations built up. When she was finally sent over the edge, her back arch and she clenched the sheets of the bed firmly. Then in a cry of ecstasy, she got her sexual release.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!” she moaned.

A wave of euphoria washed over her. The inner walls of her pussy throbbed and tensed, sending waves of pleasure through her body. It was powerful feeling, more so than she expected for her first time. She was so lost in the feeling she barely noticed Bobby still thrusting into her. He kept going until he got his release as well. When it hit him, he let out a deep grunt before releasing his load into her womanly depths. He wasn’t as loud or as animated as she had been, but he certainly seemed to enjoy themselves. Now swimming in sexual bliss, they smiled warmly and came together in another deep kiss.

Once the sensations waned, Bobby rolled off Kitty and laid down next to her. They continued breathing heavily. Their bodies were now covered in a light sweat and that burning feeling between them still lingered. Bobby couldn’t stop smiling, resting on his side while playfully caressing his lover’s naked flesh. Kitty was still a dazed, lying on her back panting softly. She was still processing the feeling of her first sexual experience and it was taking longer to sink in than she expected.

“Oh my god!” she gasped, “That was…more than I expected.”

“In a good way, right?” asked Bobby playfully.

  
“Fuck yeah, in a good way! It was…uncomfortable at first, but it got better!”

“Is it as _magical_ as you dreamed your first time would be?”

“Nah, first times aren’t supposed to be magical. I never expected it to be,” scoffed Kitty, “Any girl who does is setting themselves up for disappointment.”

“But you’re still pro-sex now, right?” joked Bobby.

“Well it’s already starting to grow on me. Guess I won’t know for sure until I have more _experience_ ,” she said wryly.

Bobby couldn’t help but grin at the prospect. Kitty grinned as well, rolling to her side and meeting him again in another kiss. Now that the tension and anxiety about the first time had passed, she was a lot more relaxed. She allowed her naked flesh to press up against Bobby, lifting a leg and hooking it around his waist while hungrily raking her hands over his upper body. Bobby certainly didn’t mind this new enthusiasm for sex. He was more than content to be the target of her newfound sexual energy. Her inexperience still showed, but that was to be expected.

For a brief while they simply indulged in this moment, kissing and making out in a heated passion. Kitty showed more initiative this time, leading the feeling as they rolled around on the bed for a bit. However good her first time may have been, she made it clear that she wanted more. Her heated gestures helped arouse Bobby again. His training and experience gave him a quick recovery time and Kitty was inclined to take advantage of it.

“So…I’m not going to have to wait as long for my second time, am I?” said Kitty in between a heated kiss.

“Well if you’re going to get _impatient_ on me…” Bobby teased.

“What can I say? I liked it _that_ much,” she said, “Besides, I want to take some of the advice I got from Jean and Miss Munroe.”

  
“Oh? What kind of advice was this? They don’t involve _advanced_ techniques or something, do they?”

“Not exactly,” she replied, “That subject did come up, but the best little tidbits they had to offer involved practice. They said the first time is never going to be the best time so if you want to enjoy sex, you have to practice. But that’s okay because practice is awesome!”

“Now _that’s_ good advice!”

Bobby pulled Kitty into another heated kiss, showing he was more than willing to help her _practice_. Being the adventurous type, there was a lot for her to explore and being X-men they were both eager to rise to the challenge.

“Mmm…so what kind of _practice_ do you have in mind?” asked Bobby as they parted for a moment to catch their breath.

“Hmm…I’m not sure,” said Kitty playfully, “If you’re feeling brave, I would like to lead the way this time.”

“If that’s what you want, go right ahead! You know how I’m all for gender equality.”

“Sure you are,” she said dryly, “Now lay back and let me take care of you. I’ll make sure you feel _really_ good.”

Bobby couldn’t help but grin at how she repeated exactly what he told her earlier. She even matched the tone for good measure. She was embracing sex a lot better than he expected. He didn’t remember Lorna being this enthusiastic on her first time. It certainly didn’t bother him though. He was perfectly content to lie on his back and allow Kitty room to practice all she wanted.

She was a little friskier than he expected when she roughly rolled him over and crawled on top of him. She was also quite playful in the way she hovered over him, grinning and teasing him with her newfound sexuality. Kitty was still in heated state from her first orgasm and didn’t want to let go of the feeling.

This experience was still clearly new to her. It showed in the somewhat chaotic way she made out with her lover while on top of him. She eagerly kissed and grinded her naked skin against his. She used a lot more tongue this time, practically devouring Bobby’s lips with hers. As she kissed him she eagerly ran her hands over his upper body. She was a bit clumsy though. Bobby had to stop himself from laughing at times. That didn’t stop Kitty from taking the next step.

“Don’t wipe that goofy grin off your face just yet,” she teased between kissing, “I want to try the _other_ advice Jean gave me.”

“Oh? What kind of _advice_ is it this time?” he asked incredulously.

“I’d rather skip the word play. I’ll just say I’m going to suck your dick.”

Kitty Pryde was still exceedingly blunt, even during sex. Bobby didn’t hold it against her this time. There was no need to be charming and coy with her. It made everything a lot easier and he certainly wasn’t about to complain.

Bobby laid back and let Kitty continue her exploration. She continued to show some clumsiness as she trailed her lips down his neck and chest. Along the way she accidentally bit his nipple, causing him to wince slightly. He didn’t say anything, allowing Kitty to keep going. She was a little bit easier on him as she reached his still semi-hard member. After his previous climax, his dick had softened a bit. Kitty looked to change that. Licking her lips, she gazed up at him seductively and with a touch of mischief. She hadn’t done this before so Bobby was more nervous than she was.

“Be gentle,” he warned her.

“I’ll try,” she said.

Following some of the tips she got from Jean, Kitty firmly grasped Bobby’s member in her hand and sensually licked over the tip. There was some hesitation, but her lustful state of mind pushed her forward. She kept one hand on his shaft and the other around his balls, keeping him in her grasp as she prepared for the next step.

With her usual bravado, Kitty took the plunge. She closed her eyes and engulfed Bobby’s penis into her mouth. He let out a soft moan as he felt the heat around his member. Kitty interpreted this as a good sign and started sucking him off.

“Ohhhhh! That’s it, Kitty! That feels good!” gasped Bobby.

She soon stepped up the pace, holding the base of his cock a little tighter and sucking him off harder. Kitty followed a similar rhythm that Bobby established earlier, bobbing her head up and down his erect shaft. She used her tongue to slither along the underside and tip, throwing in a few playful swirls that Jean claimed really got guys going. She appeared to be right because she felt Bobby’s member stiffening again. This was just what she wanted and it encouraged her to do it even harder.

Bobby’s grunts continued to fill the room as she sucked him. As he was enjoying himself, Kitty released her grip on his balls and used her free hand to finger her still moistened folds. She was getting aroused again as well, wanting desperately to begin another round. In her desperation though, she started sucking a bit too hard. At one point her teeth got a little caught around the tip.

“Ahhh ease up there! It’s more sensitive than it looks!” he grunted.

“Um…sorry,” said Kitty sheepishly, who abruptly halted her sucking.

To keep the arousal going, Kitty kept stroking him off. Bobby needed a moment to catch his breath. He kept on smiling though, showing some understanding that this was still new to her. He also made it clear that he was ready for more if she was ready as well.

“Maybe we should practice that another time,” he said with a light-hearted grin, “Preferably _after_ you’ve gotten more advice or maybe watched a few pornos.”

“We’re still a ways from watching porno together, Bobby,” she teased, “If that’s a little advanced, why don’t we just get back to _basics_?”

“Sure…basics are fun.”

Kitty smiled seductively and crawled back on top of him. Bobby took her in his arms and they met in another kiss. While their lips wrestled and their tongues clashed, Kitty reached down and grasped his hardened dick. She then adjusted hips and slowly guided him back into her womanly depths. This time the feeling of penetration was a lot smoother. There wasn’t the same pain or awkwardness. As soon as he was inside her again, she started moving her hips.

“Oohh! That’s better!” moaned Bobby.

“Yeah! I like it too!” gasped Kitty.

Within minutes their naked bodies were rocking to a fervent sexual rhythm. Kitty rose up a bit placed both hands on his chest, allowing her just the right leverage as she worked her hips up and down Bobby’s member. Her wet pussy slid smoothly along his shaft, filling them with more sensations of pleasure and passion. They were familiar to Bobby, but still quite new to Kitty. She was fully immersed in this feeling and let it guide her to new heights of bliss.

Bobby let out more moans as Kitty worked her body against his. He watched as she bounced her hips up and down, varying the pace a bit at times. Sometimes she went a bit too fast. Other times she went a little too slow. They were all traits of someone new to the world of sex, but she was doing okay for herself. He helped her along, adjusting himself at times so he could supplement her movements with movements of his own. He also reached up and fondled her breasts, adding to the sensations building between them.

Kitty kept riding Bobby with reckless abandon for a good ten minutes. After a while she wore herself out a bit and needed to catch her breath. Wanting to keep the pace going, Bobby rose up and pulled her into another heated embrace. As they kissed, he pinned her on her back again. Now holding her legs apart so that they were in a nice V-shape, Bobby lustfully plowed into her tight depths. He could now afford to be a little more passionate now that Kitty had adjusted. She continued moaning blissfully, enjoying herself with each heated motion.

“Ohhh my God!” she cried out.

“Uh-is that how you like it?” grinned Bobby.

“Ohhhhhh yes! Like that! Fuck me like that!”

He was now getting a feel for the more sensitive areas of her womanly depths. Bobby used this knowledge to his full advantage, slowing his thrusting and being more thorough in his motions. He sensed Kitty wanted to have another orgasm. Her body was just trying to catch up to her desires. He knew most girls were lucky to have one orgasm on their first time. Anything extra was pushing it, but if this would make her first time special then he was willing to go the extra distance.

Now that Bobby and Kitty were more familiar with each others’ bodies, they settled somewhat into less hectic romp. It was now more about quality over quantity. They kept savoring each others’ naked flesh, allowing their skin to bump and grind along. They worked up a nice sweat in the process while dragging out the feeling, helping to build up more blissful sensations.

Bobby kept humping her with her legs spread nice and wide for a few more minutes. Then Kitty got her second wind and she rose up to partake in the sensual spirit as well. The next half-hour passed as a daze. Their bodies shifted around on the bed and they had sex in various positions. Kitty pushed Bobby on his back again and rode him as she did before, this time facing away so she could get his dick to hit those sensitive spots she just discovered. From here Bobby shifted her so that she was on her hands and knees, allowing him to thrust into her from behind while gripping her tight butt in the process. Along the way Kitty’s arms gave way and she fell to her side. Not missing a beat, Bobby kept the pace going by adjusting her legs so that one was draped over his shoulder while he was thrusting into her at an angle. So many heated movements from so many positions helped them work towards another peak. That was the goal and it was getting closer.

When they finally neared their respective orgasms, Bobby and Kitty shifted around for one final push. Kitty got on top again, straddling his pelvis and bounding up and down his ridged cock. Bobby planted both feet at the foot of the bed and held onto her hips, forcibly thrusting up into her pussy with each gyration of her hips. They clung to each other firmly, holding on as approaching ecstasy neared.

“I’M CLOSE, BOBBY! I’M GONNA CUM!” she cried out.

“OHHH ME TOO! I-I CAN’T HOLD BACK MUCH LONGER!” moaned Bobby.

Kitty dug her nails into Bobby’s waist and slammed her hips down against his pelvis even harder. She just needed a little more. Her movements slowed and her inner muscles started to tighten. This extra tightness was enough to send Bobby over the edge. She felt his hips tense as he shot his load of cum into her depths. As he did, Kitty kept on moving. It was a little tricky during the last few movements, but she managed to reach her orgasm.

The fervent body movements finally stopped as the waves of ecstasy surged through them. Bobby and Kitty savored each sensation, clinging to each other and panting heavily. During this powerful rush their eyes met. They shared warm smiles through the ecstasy. Through these passionate feelings, they met in one last kiss to top it off.

It was an exhausting yet satisfying way to end a momentous night. Kitty, now sore and drained, felt her body go limp. She collapsed on the bed with a content sigh, taking an equally tired Bobby Drake with her. He looked ready to fall asleep on the spot. He didn’t even have the energy to pull the bed sheets up over their naked bodies. Kitty ended up doing that, watching as he rested in a comfortable bliss. She soon joined him, playfully cuddling up close to him and sharing a warm embrace.

“Hnn…I think that’s enough practice for one night,” said Bobby breathlessly.

“Weakling,” Kitty teased, “You’re lucky I’m too tired for more. Otherwise I may advise Logan to up your training.”

“Are you really gonna chide the first guy you had sex with?”

“It’s that same chiding that brought us together in the first place. Why not embrace it?”

It was twisted logic of a sort, but Bobby was too tired to argue. Kitty didn’t make a big deal of it either. She made up for her chiding by pulling him in for one more kiss. She also made it clear that this meant a lot to her. This was her first sexual experience. While she never expected that Bobby Drake would be her first, she proud to grant him that role.

“Chiding aside, I still have to thank you with all my heart, Bobby Drake,” she said in an affectionate tone, “You are my first time. And I’ll always treasure it.”

“It was an honor, Kitty Pryde,” he said, smiling despite his exhaustion, “You are an _intriguing_ woman to say the least.”

“Intriguing, huh? Is that all?” she teased.

“Not by a long shot. You mean a lot to me, Kitty. We mean a lot to each other. I guess we’re still finding out what that means. For what it’s worth, I’m glad I’m along for the ride.”

It was a colorful way to say that he cared. Kitty was more than happy to accept it and gave him one last kiss before settling in for some much needed rest. Now lying comfortably in bed together, they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

It had been an eventful night. Kitty had her first sexual experience. Bobby grew closer to this girl who had become a major part of his life. Theirs was still an unfolding relationship. Wherever it was leading them, they took a significant step with this experience. It brought plenty of new feelings and experiences. Whether they explored or practiced it, they looked forward to enjoying them together.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
